As Red As Can Be
by lucyintheskywithdiamonds77
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Alicia came to be? How she became the chesty, confident girl we all know and 'love? Read and find out.


**March- 6****th**** GRADE**

**A**licia Rivera had decided her favorite color as red when she was five years old, after discovering her mother's custom made Valentino dress in her vintage closet.

The dramatic neckline, the way the cloth slipped tightly over her mother's radiant skin, and the ruffles-oh! The ruffles had been Alicia's favorite part- cascading like a waterfall all the way to the floor; it was beautiful. And it was bathed in red.

Little 5 year-old Alicia had gasped and delicately touched the beautiful hand-stitched fabric like she was admiring art work in the Louvre. The redness of the fabric, the intensity, it was made for her.

From then on, little Alicia wore red; on her fingernails, on her lips (when her mother let her borrow her lip stick), on dresses, and even on the little ruby ring she had worn until she was nine. From little Alicia, grew older Alicia, a cultured 11 year-old who acted like she had seen it all. To Alicia, red was the color that beautiful French women wore when they seduced dashing 1950s male film stars and when they rode off in a tiny little getaway car with millions of dollars tucked away into their chic little handbags. To Alicia, red was the color that you would wear for your first boy friend and eventually your husband. Red was bold, sexy and adventurous.

But now, red was the enemy.

"Oh my," 11 year-old Alicia gasped a tiny delicate breath, as Rita Hayworth or Marlene Dietrich would do when faced with this sort of situation.

But there it was; a brilliant vermillion stain right in her delicate ivory underwear. All Alicia could do was stare and stare and stare. So, Alicia took a cue from all those film noir movies she had watched and her mother; if you pretend it's not there, it's not.

Little 11 year-old Alicia just slipped new underwear on, prayed no one would ever find out, and went to sleep.

*~~~***~~~*

**A**licia woke up, stretching her slender, child like arms, and patting her inky hair to make sure all of her curlers had stayed in place. Working the kinks out of her shoulders, she slipped out of her ivory covered bed and-

_Plip, plip._

What was that? Alicia looked from her windows to her pink stuffed chaise in the corner. Huh. Alicia continued on her way to the bathroom for her morning ritual: take her curlers out carefully, wash her face, and then practice her 1950s glamour poses in the mirror as she applied winged eyeliner and glowing blush.

Alicia felt something warm trickle down her leg and she looked down.

"HOLY SHIT!" There was blood everywhere. It stained the front of her ivory lace nightgown and had trickled down her leg to her painted toenails. She brought her hands to her face in horror as she screamed.

**A/N: Concerning periods, I gave Alicia an extra heavy one just because it is so dramatic. Not everyone has really heavy periods.**

"_Ay, dios mio! __Alicia lo que es de todos los gritando? Es sólo ocho de la mañana ¡Dios mío! Hay sangre por todas partes!" _ Nadia Rivera stormed in, a beauty in her white silk nightgown and her luscious dark hair falling haphazardly all over her tanned face. She slapped a manicured hand over her full mouth, stunned that her 11 year-old daughter was covered in blood.

"_Oy, dios mio,_" Nadia swept Alicia into her arms, not caring that her own dress would get stained with her first period. Nadia remembered that she had gotten her period early too and that the other girls who hadn't started to wear bras or use pads had mocked her.

"It's okay Alicia, it is only your period." She stroked Alicia's glossy hair and sighed.

"Mama, I don't want," Alicia gestured to the bloody mess on her nightgown, "this." Alicia had remembered the sex talk they had gotten in November…

_Alicia felt uncomfortable. Not just because she was sitting in a room with 24 other 6__th__ grade girls and boys, not because the walls of the room were painted a hideous cheerful blue, and not because her B cup bra straps were digging into tanned shoulders. It was a combination of all of them. _

_She was in this gross blue room that was reserved for Sex Education. She was in this gross blue room that was filled with posters of vaginas and penises, sex statistics, and little plastic models of vulvas and balls sprinkled around the place like rose petals on a tacky sex date. She was in this nasty genitalia-filled room with flush faced girls desperately averting their eyes and snickering boys eager to look at the books full of naked women. She was in this room full of horny 6__th__ grade boys staring eagerly at her only blooming chest. _

_Alicia was in hell._

_Not only that, but this was only five minutes into the hour-long sex talk. Alicia averted her eyes from the table full of boys ogling her chest. She turned herself towards her friends, hiding her blushing cheeks with her inky, curled hair, just making the boys stare even more because she was just that adorable. _

_Alicia turned to her best friend Massie Block, who was blushing with Dylan as they both read "How to put on a Condom", laughing and sharing with the boys. _

"_Remember not to keep this in your wallet, or else the condom will become overheated and tear, rendering it useless," Dylan crowed. She tipped her head back in laughter, tears forming in her eyes. She showed the pamphlet to Derrick, her best guy friend since kindergarten and he giggled like an ingrate with her too._

_Just then their sex ed teacher came in. She was an average size woman, with short blond hair cropped at her chin and a sweet face that smiled at them all. _

"_Hello everyone, my name is Shanti," the woman said. She spoke in a soft, child-like voice, her cheeks dimpling. _

"_This class may be a little awkward at first, but you'll soon become comfortable with it. And remember, everything in this room stays in this room." She wagged her finger at everyone and pulled out of her purse a plastic vagina, posters of male and female anatomy, and scraps of paper. "For our first activity we are going to label the male and female anatomy. Do your best!" She gave them all a winning smile and passed out the posters._

_Alicia crossed flushed a brilliant crimson when she saw the blatant nakedness of the people on the posters. She saw Dylan flush with awkward laughter and Derrick next to her do the same._

"_Oh god, this is so awkward. Does she really think that the boys won't make some stupid remark about 'boobies'?" Massie sneered, her glossy lips lifted in disgust. Today, Alicia thought that Massie looked positively radiant. Her luscious chestnut hair was glossy and wavy, settling above her petite shoulders. She wore a green shift dress with a white bead pattern over the chest with cable knit grey tights and tall brown wedges. She was stunning. And yet all the boys were afraid of her because she wasn't nice and boy-like like Dylan. _

_Alicia giggled awkwardly next to Massie, sharing her jealousy towards Dylan. "Definitely." Alicia said as she watched in horror as a poster with the female parts came en route to her table. She scanned the table, hopeful that it wasn't full of the types of bumbling buffoons she hated. Sadly her hopes were dashed. There was herself, Dylan, Massie, Derrick (buffoon), Chris Plovert (super dork, but buffoon nonetheless), and Kemp Hurley (a horny pervert, but oh what hunk he was). Alicia had many a fantasy where she, the terribly beautiful beauty was wasting her life away with an awful man and Kemp somehow swept into her life and whisked her off her feet. _

_Oh well, a girl can dream._

_The poster was set on the table. _

_Time stopped. _

_Alicia dared not to look at it, blushing five kinds of red and refusing to look the boys in the face. Out of the corner of her deep brown eyes, Alicia saw Dylan cock a fiery brow and laugh. She saw Massie's gaze shift from her shoes to Dylan's smiling mouth in pure, unabashed vehemence. _

"_Oh my god! You guys, it's just a naked girl, not a picture of your parents _doing it._" Dylan slapped a palm over her Cheshire Cat grin. "We have to label these bits and pieces, so let's get to it." She slapped Derrick on the back and he coughed out a noncommittal "Yeah"._

_Everyone laughed and returned to the task at hand. Surprisingly, Dylan and Massie showed a lot of knowledge of the female sexual organs, unlike Alicia who sat there quiet and shy. _

"_Hey Alicia," a prepubescent voice called out to her. Alicia looked up hesitantly through her lashes like her mother taught her to do. _

"_These are like yours!" Kemp pointed at the female poster's breasts and Alicia's and back again. Alicia immediately flamed a brilliant scarlet, tears brimming as she crossed her arms over her developed chest. _

_Dylan crossed over to Kemp and smacked him over his butterscotch curls that Alicia had once fantasized about wholeheartedly but now she just wanted to burn off his pompous head. She started to shout at him for being stupid and a pervert and she used lots of big words to describe his dumbness. Massie put a protective arm over Alicia and-Alicia couldn't help but notice-stuck out her miniscule chest a bit too. Alicia rolled her eyes at that one._

_Shanti crossed over to their table, her light brows close in confusion. She set a hand on Alicia's shoulder, silencing her erratic shouts. _

"_What's wrong?" Her soft, mystified voice making them shut up. _

"_Well Kemp, the ingrate, told my very best friend that her boobs looked like the ones on the poster." Dylan said as she placed a hand on her heart and glared at Kemp. She knew that Alicia was self-conscious about her faster developing chest than any of the other flat girls in the 6__th__ grade. _

_Shanti gave Kemp a disapproving look. "Kemp that wasn't very nice. In this class we have to respect other's bodies and not make that the focal point of the day. This class is for teaching you about safe sex, not this nice girl. Now apologize to her." Shanti crossed her arms and did a soft glare at Kemp; not harsh enough to make him feel rejected, but harsh enough so he knew that what he did was wrong._

"_Sorry," Kemp mumbled, hanging his curly head in shame. _

"_S'okay," Alicia mumbled back, wishing the whole ordeal was over. _

_Now despite having dramatic friends, watching dramatic movies, and wearing dramatic lipstick, Alicia was not the type of girl to flee the room crying or curse the day Kemp was born. She sat there quietly until the bell rang for lunch, wishing her boobs weren't the size they were, hating her mother for bestowing them upon her, and hoping and praying that she could forget about Kemp._

Alicia's boobs were still the same size, if not bigger, she still hated them and her mother, and try as she might, she still lusted after Kemp as horny 14 year-old would a Victoria's Secret catalogue.

She clung to her mother's ruined nightgown, in a futile hope that she could disappear back into her mother's room. Her mother pulled her back at arm's length and smiled wanly at her.

"Hija, don't worry. We'll get this cleaned up and then I'll go show you how to deal with it, okay? And then we can go get an ice cream. Doesn't that sound nice?" Nadia looked at her daughter with a hopeful glint in her beautiful eyes.

"Okay," Alicia said, giving one more hug to her mother. "I'll go get dressed."

**OY! That was a fun chapter. Well, this is the first chapter in a long series of chapters. Shout out to Shanti, my awesome sex ed teacher who will probably never read this story lol. By the way I have discontinued my Some Like it Hot BOCD story mainly because of disinterest. Sorry! **

**Review XD!**


End file.
